


Trust Dies but Mistrust Blossoms

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Asshole and his Cinnamon Rolls [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Inner Dialogue, Maric does not like Joker, Normandy Reborn, Probably don't read if you like Joker, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Start of ME2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Maric's thoughts on seeing Joker again after Freedom's Progress and the new SR2.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: The Asshole and his Cinnamon Rolls [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969144
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Trust Dies but Mistrust Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying it again, Maric does not like Joker. If you do like Joker, probably not best to read this.

Fuck Jeff Moreau. Just like ‘old times’ his ass.

As soon as he’d turned around, he wanted to punch the fucker’s face in. Break every bone in his wretched body. Fuck his Vrolik syndrome, he’d take glee in his revenge. It had taken every bit of restraint he had to not do so.

Turns out this “Illusive man” really didn’t know anything about him, if he thought that Joker would be a ‘welcome’ familiar face. Someone that he could trust? Maric wanted to laugh hysterically. How was he expected to trust someone who disobeyed his direct fucking orders in the midst of an emergency? Someone who he 100% held fully responsible for his spacing and…death.

Maric paused, then shook his head. Firmly, he refused to think of those last moments. Of air running out, helplessness, and thoughts of Kaidan as he spiralled towards a planet that was not his own… No, he’ll deal with it later.

Finding out that the Alliance had grounded the fucker after the fiasco that was Alchera had been delightful. Either way, the asshole pilot was lucky he still had had a job in the Alliance. But leaving to work for _Cerberus?!_

What kind of shithole stuck up bitch did that?

Seeing the new Normandy made his stomach turn. _It’s good to be home Commander._ No, this facsimile of the SR1 was more like a kick in the nuts than home. It was an insult.

Maric didn’t want to be here. All he wanted was to find Kaidan and his old crew.

Minus this fucker.

Trust?

Once lost, he’d never give it back.


End file.
